Marvel's Most Wanted
by Bobbi Morse 99
Summary: Ex-spies and ex-spouses Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter are on the run trying to uncover a conspiracy against them without any help from S.H.I.E.L.D. This leads them to form an uneasy alliance with rogue adventurer Dominic Fortune and Christina Santos in order to survive.
1. Prologue - Spy's Goodbye

After the unfortunate cancellation of the Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D spin-off, Marvel's Most Wanted, I decided to write this story to show how I would have liked the series to have gone. Plus, I love Bobbi and Hunter too much to let them go and I ship huntingbird so hard.

* * *

 **Prologue - The Spy's Goodbye**

Sitting in her cell, Bobbi was waiting for the warden to come back. He allowed her to talk to Hunter, she needed to see, she needed to know he was okay. After what felt like the longest moment in her life, they finally alright. Then she saw him. Hunter seemed to be okay, bruised and with his hand he broke before but they both have had worse. When he was standing in front of her, Hunter grabbed hold on Bobbi's hand as he held hers in return. Once Hunter was seated, he was handcuffed to the table as the guard and warden left give them a minute of privacy. Seeing them gone, Hunter turned his attention to Bobbi as he asked "you alright love?"

Keeping a tight hold on his hand and keeping her eyes on Hunter, Bobbi nodded and answered "better now" with the same tone of concern. Thinking of what could have happened, she let out "I thought-"

"Yeah, I know, me too" Hunter said cutting her off. He also admitted "I don't know what frightened me more, the firing squad or that shadow muppet."

She let out a weak smile to his last comment.

Keeping his eyes on Bobbi, Hunter told her "you look like you could use a cheeseburger."

"There's no cheeseburgers where we're going" she replied.

Leaning his eyes down, then at Bobbi, Hunter stated "if there's a way out of this, I can't see it. Not where everyone wins."

Catching his attention, Bobbi replied "maybe not everyone should." Letting out a weak smile.

No words were said after that as Bobbi and Hunter held each other's hands in a tight grip. And leaned their heads together. They both knew what they had to do, but it was almost impossible for them to be ready.

Realizing what's has happened all they can do is look at each other. Seated across from one another and holding each other's hands. Hunter tried to Comfort Bobbi the best he could.

"I know you don't want to leave but it's the only way they can keep the team together. I know it's hard Bobbi but it's the right thing to do to keep them together. Are you ready to go tell Coulson?" Bobbi nods her head at Hunter and then starts to stand up still holding his hand.

* * *

The two just sat in the room in silence; knowing that they were still being watched. It was interrogator and the United States president on the other side, talking about their actions there and most possible consequences. Bobbi and Hunter couldn't hear what they were saying in the other room; but were caught by surprise to see Coulson walk into the room.

Keeping cover, he went ahead and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Phil Coulson."

Following along, Bobbi pulled her hair back and replied "pleasure to meet you sir." As if, she didn't know him.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright" he continued.

Pressing a button under his metallic hand, the security systems were deactivated. He went on to explain to Bobbi and Hunter "we have about 90 seconds. When Fitz triggers the EMP, you'll go out that door to your left. There are two guards-"

"Sir we can't" Bobbi retorted trying to stop him as her eyes looked down:

"Take them out, then head to the ship-"

"Extraction won't work here."

"We can't risk that" Hunter added looking up at Coulson. "It'll expose all of you."

"Once your back, we'll change your identities, move your families. And unfortunately, you won't be out in the field, but we'll find-" Coulson rambled not stopping.

"Sir, I think that we've proven we're not built for the lab or office work" Bobbi said looking up at Coulson.

"Or prison" Hunter added.

Walking over to the middle of the table and the center of the room, Coulson asked "what other option is there? Expose yourselves as members of a terrorist organization? Because that's what people think SHIELD is."

"We took an oath" Bobbi replied "TO BE the S.H.I.E.L.D."

"To protect those in danger" Hunter added.

"And now S.H.I.E.L.D, this team, is in the cross hangers. And the right thing for us to do is; take a bullet."

Seeing as how they were determined to stay behind, Coulson asked "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

As Bobbi nodded in response, she shared eye-contact with Hunter. Still looking at Hunter, Bobbi answers "we've discussed it." Looking back at Coulson, she said, "it's time."

Looking at the two of them, Coulson replied, letting them know "I'll have your things sent to you."

Once the footage came back online, Coulson said outloud to Bobbi and hunter "and frankly, you should be more careful making your vacation plans, next time."

Keeping her eyes on Coulson, Bobbi replied "we're so sorry sir."

As the men entered the room, Coulson announced "it's all yours inspector."

Walking up to them, he asked "so, you do not work for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"I do not" Hunter answered shaking his head.

"Doesn't exist anymore" Bobbi answered.

Turning to Coulson and pointing at them, he asked "and you're telling me; they do not work for any US government agency."

Bobbi and hunter leaned their eyes over to Coulson as he answered "no, they do not."

"And they never will" the president added. He then asked the Russian prime minister "you satisfied Dimitri?"

He simply blinked as he didn't answer.

"One last thing" Coulson said as he went on, looking at Hunter and Bobbi. "I would like to thank you both. For your bravery, and for the sacrifice you made. Giving up your vacation, whether anyone will admit it to or not." He had a minute to look at the prime minister. "You saved the prime minister's life. And doubly fortunate for him, managed to wipe out his entire opposition. They're all dead now, so well done."

"Coulson" the president said trying to stop him.

But Phil knew what he was doing as he continued. "Wouldn't you agree?" He asked turning his head back to the prime minister "prime minister? Seems to me, their free to go."

As he left the room, Bobbi had a smile on her face to Coulson during the entire speech.

Now, there was one last thing for Coulson to do. Tell the rest of the team.

* * *

By the time Coulson returned to the BUS, the team had been anxiously for him to return. Hopefully with some good news and Bobbi and Hunter. But as they saw him walk in, Coulson was alone.

"What happened to the extraction plan?" Mack asked walking up to him.

"You never gave us the signal" Fitz added standing up.

"Where are Hunter and Bobbi?" Daisy asked seeing that they weren't with Coulson.

Letting out a sigh Coulson looked at his team as he explained "they're not coming back. They've been disavowed." They are all caught by surprise, including May.

"What are you talking about?" Mack asked looking at the director confused.

As Coulson turned to the taller agent, he replied "there were no good options. I had to make a deal. We were lucky president Ellis even got interpol to step in. They walk free, but they can no longer be agents."

The team were distraught by news as Simmons approached and yelled out "So that's it? We're just leaving them?"

"It was all we could do to keep them from being executed" Coulson replied looking over at Jemma."Relationships between the president and the prime minister are already badly strayed to the growing alien 'threat'."

"And if they found out S.H.I.E.L.D was up and running, then training inhumans as agents" May added looking at Coulson. She didn't have her usual poker face on, she was legitimately taking it all in.

The fact "It would be bad. Like, cold war bad" Coulson concluded. Looking back at the others, he went on to say "Bobbi and Hunter never cracked under questioning. Not even to save each did that for S.H.I.E.L.D, they did that for us. And they paid the price."

They were all taking it as hard as expected, especially Mack who had been silent and his head down.

Turning back to director, Mack retorted "No! They …" He stopped himself not knowing what to think. "They just can't take the fall."

Once again turning his attention to him, Coulson replied "Mack, it was their everything they've done, they deserve that choice. Having to face his heartbroken teammates, he said "believe me guys, I'm gonna miss them too."

They all just looked away, none of them knowing what to say or think. They were losing two of their friends, two of their family. They'd taken defeat before, especially from Hydra. But this, this was worse than that.

* * *

After Bobbi and Hunter were released from the Siberian prison, they were allowed to leave and go where they wanted. However, they knew that they were still being watched and followed. First thing they wanted to do is sit down and get a beer as they found a bar. While they were sitting next to each other, Bobbi and Hunter were talking about where they could go.

As the waitress left them a couple of beers on the table, Bobbi asked "what about Trinidad and Tobago?"

"Always loved the name, but I once had a bad run in with a Nigerian drug dealer, so." Hunter replied picking up his bottle. He then suggested "maybe bora bora? Think we'd be followed there?"

Looking over at the officer sitting at the stand across the room, she replied "I don't know, I think it'll be a long time till anyone in the intelligence agency trust again."

"Afraid they never will, love." Hunter then asked "did you get the check?" Bobbi moaned in response that she did.

With a shot glass being placed on the table, Bobbi looked back at the waitress and pointed out "I didn't order that."

"I know, you got an admirer" the waitress replied.

"Who?" Hunter asked also looking at her.

"They asked me not to say" the waitress answered walking away.

Confused, Bobbi and hunter looked around that offered the drink.

"Oh, it's Jemma" Hunter announced spotting her at the at the back booth behind them. She had a smile on her face but was holding back tears in her eyes. "Why didn't she?" Hunter asked wondering why she didn't come over to them. Turning back to the officer, he realized that she couldn't as he said "she can't, can she."

As another glass was placed on their table, the waitress commented "you guys must be popular."

Keeping a lookout, Hunter pointed out to Bobbi "Fitz is here." He was straight behind them, standing up.

Turning her attention back to the drinks, Bobbi explained to Hunter "it's a spy's goodbye." He turned his head back to her.

A third glass, as they saw May leaning against one of the counters next to a lamp.

A fourth, Daisy on the booth in front of May, holding her own glass and managing a smile.

Hunter and Bobbi looked to the left as Mack was at the front counter. Bobbi trying to smile back at him. Coulson, on the other side as he was first to raise his glass. Then May, Daisy still holding hers. Then Mack as he was holding back tears. Fitz, and then finally Simmons, letting out a few tears of her own.

Bobbi and Hunter raised their glasses in return, giving farewell to their friends, one drink at a time. Bobbi, trying to hold back her tears and hold her smile as Fitz and Simmons were the first to leave. Then Daisy, keeping her composure. May followed behind her, she wasn't holding a poker face. Before Coulson left, he turned to see Mack holding his glass, still breaking down into tears.

Bobbi and hunter raised their glasses one last time as they gave goodbye to their friend. As Mack headed out the door, he gave the two of them a smile. And then, they were all gone.

Tears escaping Bobbi's eyes as she had her left hand on top of Hunter's. His locked with her right arm on the table.


	2. Episode 1 - Life on the Run

**Episode 1 - Life On the Run**

Running, heavy breathing, branches and leaves, quickened pace and boots on the ground; these were the only sounds that could be heard in the middle of the fall evening. It was a chase, two ex-SHIELD agents, Bobbi Morse and Lance, against a group of unnamed men. Time seemed to have passed by hours as the sun was setting and the temperature got colder. They weren't your average couple either, with a constant love-hate relationship, crazy work history, and lies that were constantly keeping from each other. But when came to each other and their duties, they put all of their differences aside. And that led them to make the ultimate sacrifice; now they were on the run, with no SHIELD, no friends, and a million enemies. With one goal in mind, survive.

They were running out of woods to hide in, and sunlight to show them the way. Still, they kept moving, not taking any chances of a second. Taking a look behind them, Bobbi pulled Hunter behind a large oak tree to use as cover. Waiting a second to be sure, she kept herself on high alert.

Taking a look, Bobbi informed her partner "I think we finally lost them."

"Finally" he replied, doing his best to catch his breath "I thought these guys were never going to give up."

"Don't worry" Bobbi said sarcastically "I'm sure we aren't in the clear yet."

"Who the bloody hell are these bastard's anyway?" Hunter asked shaking his muscles.

"Don't know, they knew about the house but they definitely weren't cops" she answered getting another good luck. There was no one insight, but there is always the possibility that trouble could just be around the corner. "Skilled with firearms judging by how we got a few close ones while we're running, so, definitely not some lowlifes that were looking to make a few extra bucks."

"Well for both our sakes, let's hope they decided to call it a day" Hunter replied, putting his "I don't know how much running my knees and legs can take."

"We're running out of places to run" Bobbi stated finally relaxed and turning her attention to Hunter "Now what?"

"I say we make our way around to the house we saw back up near the road a few miles back" he replied "I still got some ammo and if we can get to the car, I can get the guns from the trunk."

Nodding, Bobbi didn't argue against the idea. Sticking around any longer would only cause more problems.

"Still got some ammo?" Bobbi asked, reloading her pistol she had on her.

"Of course" Hunter answered searching his pocket. He was lying; he had used all of his bullets up, hoping he would get in some lucky shots. She could obviously tell he was lying, she knew Hunter like the back of her hand. Luckily, she still had an ammo pack in her jacket. "Thanks love" he commented being handed the ammo. She simply smiled; even after all of this time, Hunter was still naïve as ever, but she kind of loved that about him.

However, her smile faded seeing a red dot on Hunter's arm as he yelled "get down!"

Getting out of the line of fire and back behind cover, Bobbi and Hunter could hear someone in the distance yell "their over here" and the woods were once again lit in fire.

"Oh for Christ's sake" Hunter complained loudly from behind his cover, trying to avoid the bullets that were being fired at him.

Bobbi rolled her eyes as she fired back. The weapons their opponents were using long range guns, making it harder to see the exact locations they needed to shoot at. Following the gunfire, she and Hunter managed to get a few hits, lowering the number of guns that would be fired at them. When it seemed as if they retreated, the worst was still yet to come. Turning to the ground, Bobbi and Hunter both noticed that a grenade had been thrown, running to try and get away from the blast. Their backs were barely caught as they were knocked down a hill. The first instincts they shared was pain, rolling, they hit the bottom hard and landed near the stream. Bobbi's vision blurred, seeing Hunter lying unconscious on the ground. With herself passing out, she couldn't help but think back on how they got to this moment. Before long, her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

A couple of days ago, Bobbi and Hunter were coming across a house. There had been a call about a man and his friends holding his family inside hostage after getting drunk and aggressive. This kind of job wasn't apart of a part of being on the run. But DAMMIT, they couldn't just turn their backs on people who needed help. And as long as they kept moving, they'd be fine. But, if the authorities WERE to show up, they'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble. That being said, Bobbi and Hunter made their way over to the house hearing the yelling and screaming get louder.

"Guess that's our cue" Hunter whispered to Bobbi as they moved toward the house.

Looking back at him, Bobbi replied "stick with the plan. We get in, take them out unseen, get out before the police show up or people start asking questions."

Inside, the man was holding his gun at his wife yelling at her to keep quiet. Tears in her eyes and pleading him to leave the baby, who was being held in his other arms go. But the yelling would only get louder as the father was threatening and take the other two kids with him. The son and daughter were hiding in their bedroom, shivering, holding onto each other. Bobbi and Hunter were sneaking around the back, and as they got up to the wall, she opened the window for you to go inside. The kitchen was to their right, the men were surrounded around the house. As one of them got into the kitchen, beer bottle in one hand and a gun in the other, Hunter got behind him did a leg sweep. The man's head hitting the table as he fell; with the kitchen clear, they could proceed to take out the rest.

As they each took out their pistols, Bobbi went to the left as Hunter took the right. There were guys in living room, and the family was upstairs. They were all together so they couldn't take them out one at a time and shooting one would alert the others.

"Shit" Bobbi muttered to herself seeing their only options. Looking over to Hunter, he saw the same as he went ahead and took the first shot. The bullet on the guard on the right, the side of his stomach to be exact. After he gets the shot and doubles over, the other two were immediately open fires and Bobbi and Hunter's direction.

Keeping down undercover, they could hear one of them yelled "who ever you are, you picked the wrong guys to mess with! That was my brother you bastard!"

Bobbi and Hunter gave each other a look, knowing they couldn't say anything back or do what they wanted. Trying to be as quiet as possible, they made their way dodging the gunfire. Going to the left, Bobbi kicked the gun out of his head, grabbed his fist as he went for a punch, and gave him a blow to the skull. Once he was let go, he lost his composure as Bobbi gave him another hit to render him unconscious. Hunter knocked out his, punching his in the head.

"Well this seems as easy as it would" Hunter commented.

"It's not over yet. Just don't get killed" Bobbi commented heading to the stairs.

As he followed behind, the man upstairs was calling to his friends but they didn't answer as Bobbi and Hunter stayed silent. "Bruce! John! Sam! Get your asses up here!"

"Charles" the mother pleaded still shaking, "just let Emily and the kids go."

Keeping this gun at her, he simply yelled "shut up! You have no right to tell me what's good for my kids! You left me because I was fired. Didn't even tell me you were pregnant."

Overhearing them, Bobbi turned her head to see the kids sneak a peek of the other two kids in the bedroom on the right. She instructed Hunter "I'll get them out of here. You do your thing, and try and try to calm him down till I get back."

"Got it" Hunter replied. Then rolling his head at Bobbi, he was confused as he asked "wait, what do you mean my thing?"

"Never shut up and ramble" Bobbi answered with a small smirk as he went into the bedroom. As she opened the door, the two kids had backed up and were curled up holding onto each other back against the wall. Kneeling down in front of them, she assured them that it would be fine, by softly saying "hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

While Bobbi took the kids downstairs and outside, Hunter slowly walked towards the room and put one of his hands on the doorknob.

Turning to hear the door slightly creek open, the husband asks "Dean? Boys? That you?"

"No, it's your monkey's uncle" Hunter joked in response. "Your guys are dead out and I have a gun. Don't, do anything stupid mate."

"Come in here and I shoot!" the man threatened keeping his gun raised at the door.

Hunter called his bluff as he opened the door and opened the room.

"Drop your gun" the man ordered holding the wife and baby. "Or I put a bullet in her."

Sticking with the plan, Hunter replied "let her go and I'll drop it."

The husband kept his part of the bargain as he released his wife. Hunter did the same in response, his plan was just to be a distraction anyway.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks.

"Just a passerby who hates bad guys" Hunter answered.

"Okay so who talks first? you talk,I talk first. Do we both talk first or we don't have to talk at all and we let everyone go?" Hunter asks just trying to buy time.

"What are you rambling on about" He picks his gun up facing it at Hunter. Hunter picks up his hands rising into the air. "Shut up right now or I'll shoot you and everyone here" Hunter looks at the wife then back at the husband. He sees that the husband is not bluffing.

"Take it easy let's not do anything rash. You look like you have a reason for doing this so you mind telling me what's this about because I look at you and I see a man who wouldn't do this unless he had a good enough reason too, am I right" Hunter glances back at Bobbi. "Trust me, hurting your family isn't worth all of this. You probably were a decent guy, good job. But you got screwed over. Got angry, tried to drink your problems away."

"You don't who I am" the man yelled back keeping a finger on the trigger.

"No, but I know where you've been. Plus, I guessed the drinking part since you reek of booze" Hunter mocked.

The husband lows his gun a little and Hunter takes a step closer. Quickly picking his gun up at Hunter "What do you think you're doing coming closer. Back up now and if you walk any closer I will shoot her" he keeps the gun pointed at the wife with one hand and holds the wife's hair with the other.

"Taking it easy I know what's it's like believe me. What did she do that you had to put a gun to your wife's head" Hunter says to the husband "Hurry up Bobbi I can't do this all day" thinking in his head. Hunter sees Bobbi setting up for the shoot out side of the window.

"I'm not letting you take away my kids" tightly gripping the handle of his gun "Over my dead body she'll take them from me"

"That can be arranged" Hunter mutters to himself "You totally right she has no right to take them away that's no reason to shoot her. "Let's put the bloody gun down or do you like pointing them at women and children" he then now it's his head "Do It"

"What did you say do you want me to shoot her right now" The husband yells.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to her" Hunter that looks out the window at Bobbi. The husband that looks out the window and then opens his eyes wide. Bobbi takes a deep breath in and exhales pulling the trigger.

As the husband doubled over, the mother caught the baby and could finally relax herself after the attack. With Bobbi coming back into the house, she announced to Hunter "the police will be here any second. We need to leave."

They start run out the house, but suddenly stop when the mother yells out "wait!" As they turned around to see her, she asked "who are you two?"

"No one of concern" Hunter answered. "Your kids are in the backyard, stay inside till the cops get here."

The woman asked "how can I ever repay you?"

"You can thank us by not telling anyone we were here or what we were doing here" Bobbi replied as she grabbed Hunter's arm and they left out the back door. The sirens and lights from the cop cars were surrounding the front of the house as two officers made their way inside. Bobbi and Hunter were long gone as the officers got to the mother and baby.

Getting back to their car, Hunter complained "that's 15 saves in 13 days. This one was cutting it a little too close Bob."

As Bobbi got in the car, let out a sigh, and blinked, she replied "I know."

Closing his door and putting a hand on the wheel, Hunter asked "where to now?"

"Away from here. Somewhere we can get some food, and get a goodnight's sleep" Bobbi answered relaxing herself.

Leaning his eyes and letting out a smirk, he then replied "well maybe we can do a bit more than just sleep."

Rolling her eyes and not able to hold back a smile, she replied "I don't think either of us are awake enough for sex tonight and I don't think how's the best time."

Smiling, Hunter then defended his action saying "I'm just saying, we saved that family, we should celebrate. Besides, we haven't had any alone time in a long while."

As much as Bobbi didn't want to admit it, Hunter wasn't wrong. With all the moving they've been doing since they left S.H.I.E.L.D, they haven't been able to make the most of their time together. They were partners and wanted to be there for each other.

Giving Hunter a quick kiss, she told him "let's just get on the road, we'll talk about everything else later."

After he accepted the kiss, Hunter turned the car on and moved the car back onto the highway. Casually moving back passed the house. Through the window, the family seemed to be okay.

They continue on the highway until Bobbi see a couple of cars following them.

"Hunter, we're being followed" Bobbi says while looking over he shoulder.

"I'll lose them" Hunter grips the steering wheel tightly as he slowly pressing down the gas pedal. Gaining speed he zips past the cars on the highway. Weaving in and out trying to lose the cars following them.

"Can you see how many cars are following us and who the bloody hell it is" Hunter yells out

"I can't see anything they're all black cars with dark window tint, they don't even have Licenses plates on them"

He pulls off the highway hoping that he can do some of the cars. "Maybe I can lose them on the side streets" he yells over to Bobbi. Bobbi looks at Hunter and sees that he has a slight grin on his face.

"Somethings never change with you do they" she mutters to herself. She keeps looking over her shoulder trying to see if they're still getting chased.

"I don't see them anymore, I think we finally lost them" Bobbi says as she takes a breath.

"With our luck, won't be long before they show up again" Hunter replies.

"You just focus on getting us the hell away from here."

"Some people just don't know when to quit. The very second we left the bar, we knew it wasn't going to be easy."

The rest of the drive was met with silence as Bobbi rested her feet on top of dashboard and looked out the window.

* * *

After getting to the hotel, Bobbi and Hunter headed up their reserved room and discussed their next move after getting some dinner. Luckily no one recognized their faces and with the luck of room services, they didn't need to go anywhere.

"We're running out of places to hide" Bobbi commented keeping track of the list of locations they visited as she sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

"So what's the plan then?" Hunter asked stepping out of the shower.

"Well there's still the S.H.I.E.L.D safehouses I added" Bobbi answered. "None of them should be in use." Looking up at him, she asked "think they're worth a shot?"

"I dunno" Hunter answered drying himself. "If S.H.I.E.L.D did come knocking on our door step that'd be hell of a lot more trouble than dealing with the regular authorities."

"I have my doubts anyone would find us. They were made for S.H.I.E.L.D personnel only. The only one's that actually knew about the locations were me, Nick Fury, Izzy, Mack and a few other high classed agents. We had them in case of emergencies like an agent getting hurt out in the field."

"Well we don't have them anymore, we're all by ourselves now" Hunter replys walking to the center of the room. When he gets closer to Bobbi he catches her checking him out.

"So do you like what you see?"

"The view isn't bad from here. Get in bed, it's late and it's been a long day."

Hunter walked over to the bed and got in. Once he relaxed himself, Bobbi reached over to the lamp and turned the light off.

As he made his way over to Bobbi and put a hand on her, he asked "I thought we were going to talk about 'this'?"

Letting out a moan she replied "uh uh, not tonight. Too tired."

"Ah come on."

"Don't be such a baby Hunter."

"Well you were the one that was checking me out a few moments ago."

"And you're going to have to try harder to make a move and make me change my mind."

Hunter starts kissing her neck as he starts to lean over her. She rolled back to face Hunter as her lips meet him; her arms reaching around his neck. Backing up for a breath, Bobbi muttered "stop."

"Make me."

"I'll kick you off the bed."

"I'll just get back in again. Don't such a buzz kill"

She moaned as she saw Hunter wasn't going to give up. Allas, she let out a smile and turned to him asking "I thought I was the 'demonic hell-beast.'"

"Well I guess I get to be the seductive one this time" Hunter replied with a smirk.

He leans in again kiss her lips, then her neck. Rolling over to Hunter's side of the bed, Bobbi was laying on top of his body, not able to pull herself away. Finally sitting up, Bobbi removed her shirt before pushing herself into Hunter again. She then pulls Hunter's shirt throwing it on the floor. He lays Bobbi onto the bed, while he starts to quickly remove her bra. Putting one of her hands on the back of Hunter's head, her lips once again made contact with his. Using her other hand to pull the covers over them.

* * *

The next morning, Bobbi awoke with a moan and the sunlight from the window hitting her face. Not quite feeling ready to get up, Bobbi stayed under the covers and moved around the bed to feel Hunter wasn't by her side. She then sat up as Hunter walked back into the room with a bag and greeted her saying "morning beautiful."

As she got her and shorts back on before getting out of the covers, Bobbi replied "good morning." Getting out of bed, she felt the need to ask "where were you?"

"Couldn't sleep, dashed out, didn't want to wake you up since you kept complaining about being tired last night. Got us some breakfast." Hunter explained closing the door behind him and placing the bag on the small table at the corner of the room.

"Speaking of which, I told you that yesterday wasn't a good time."

"Well I figured the sooner, the better." Hunter defended himself with a smirk. "And besides, you loved it."

"Asshole."

"Oh come I'm, don't be melodramatic."

"Since when?! master of melodrama."

"Alright if we're gonna keep talking about the sex, we won't get around to eating." Hunter stated reaching for the bag.

"Uh uh" Bobbi replied snatching the bag. "I'm now, and then, we'll talk about a possible plan."

After getting dressed, Bobbi and Hunter ate the food on top of the bed. It was two croissants and a box of muffins. Taking his own look at Bobbi's list of places to go and the files on the safe houses, Hunter asks "which one is the closest."

Sorting through one of them, Bobbi pointed at one of them and answered "this one is the best option. It's not the closest and it won't exactly be easy to get there; but it's isolated and and no one will be able to find us there."

"Great." Hunter replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Sounds like a lovely trip that will be filled with sprinkles and rainbows."

Rolling her eyes at him, Bobbi replied "thank you so much for your optimism. You know you can always think of an alternate plan."

Shrugging his shoulder and letting out a guilty smiled saying "don't look at me love. I'm just here as the muscle and the ride." Looking back at the papers, Hunter asked "So do you have an idea on how we'll be able to get there without getting killed?"

"Yeah, but it will still take us a while to get there and we'll need to cross over the borders since it's up in Alaska." Seeing he was still shirtless, Bobbi asked "planning on wearing a shirt today?"

Realizing, Hunter got out of the bed and muttered to himself "crap."

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door that caught both Bobbi and Hunter by surprise. One, they weren't expecting anyone to show up and second, the only possibility that someone would be there was either hotel staff, or someone wanting trouble. And knowing their stream of luck, it was most likely trouble. Giving each other a small look, Hunter reached for his gun and loaded it. Bobbi was right on his other side as Hunter grabbed hold of the doorknob. Opening the door, Bobbi and Hunter were shocked to see the woman on the other side.

"Mom?"

"Susan?"

"Nice to see you too Lance" the woman replied. "Why don't you put that down, put on a shirt and let me give my daughter a hug."

Stepping aside, Hunter put the gun away and finally put on a shirt as Susan entered the room. Her arms being placed '

Still surprised she asked her mother "mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in town and Mack was nice of a dear to tell me you were close by. So I figured I'd stop by."

Looking over at Hunter, they could both tell that answer was off. Firstly, they had only arrived at the hotel late last night. Secondly, they hadn't seen Mack or had contact with him since they left S.H.I.E.L.D. Lastly, they had been on the move for a good 3 months now and they've done a good job at covering their tracks so no one should have been able to find them. So there were only possibility that crossed Bobb and Hunter's minds, they were being followed and this woman was an imposter.

Seeing the look on their faces, and how the room was a mess, Susan asked "oh I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

"No, it's fine." Bobbi answered putting on a smile.

"Alright then" Susan replied "since I'm here, Barbara would you mind if we get out somewhere nearby and had a talk alone?"

Nodding, Bobbi replied "sure. Just need a few minutes to get ready."

As she looked over at Hunter to see if he would be okay with it, he could see Bobbi knew something was up and had a plan to find out as he replied "I'll just clean up here. Just send me the address when you two are done with your lady talk."

"I'll be just outside." Susan announced as she left the room to wait and give them a few minutes.

Once the door was closed, Hunter stated to Bobbi "whoever she is, that's not your mother."

"Yeah, I put that together." She replied. "Everything she said didn't sound like her or make any sense."

"Any idea who she is then?"

"Not sure. But I doubt she's working alone."

"Well that's just brilliant. Well I honestly haven't gotten the slightest idea either. Maybe that family sold us out or those bastards in the van caught up?"

"Well I guess there will be only one way to know for sure."

"I should follow behind, just in case."

"No, it's okay. I'll be careful."

"Bob, I'm the one who's the supposed to do the stupid stuff."

"Well I guess it's my turn to do something stupid. Besides, we don't have many other options. If you're spying on us, that might set her off."

"Just don't die out there, alright?"

"I won't."

After getting cleaned and in a cleaned set of clothes, Bobbi stepped out of the room to see where her 'mother' was waiting for her. Approaching in silence, the women made their way out of the building. Their destination was a museum Susan was talking out, as they made their way to the parking lot.

Getting into the passenger seat, Bobbi asked Susan "where exactly are we going?"

"Somewhere to talk" was the response that was given as Susan got to the driver's seat and strapped herself in.

If only Bobbi could put together who the woman was. The only indication of something that was wrong out of the ordinary was the button on her shirt's shoulder and the glove concealed in her coat. But now the car had started; Bobbi couldn't take the chance to grab the gun or fact. She just had to follow along for the ride until the time was right.

* * *

Their short drive led the two to an old museum. It was largely based from the outside and empty seeing how there was no one in the area. Taking a look around, Bobbi took notice that the area was abandoned. The parking lot was also empty but Susan drove around as they went around the back. Once the car was stopped, Susan was the first to step out of the car and approached the large building. Bobbi played her part and followed along; still keeping her guard up. There was no telling what she was walking into. Her attention was gained from Susan messing with the lock trying to get a way in.

"What are you doing?" Bobbi asked looking at her.

"Don't worry" Susan replies somehow unlocking the door and opening it. "It's like they say, there's no mystery that can't be solved."

With a tilt of her head, Susan requests that Bobbi went inside. But the ex-agent knew she was walking into a trap as she hesitated and took a step back. "Barbara? Are you alright?" Susan pretends to be concerned. Bobbi tries to think of something to get her out of this situation. "Um, yeah. Just thinking about… um…" she tries to stall. She finally remembered something that happened before all of this. "Mom, do you remember that huge fight we had? It was a while ago, but I never really apologized for it." Bobbi remembers vividly how bad the fight got, just not what it was about.

"Of course I remember Barbara" she replied in a firm voice "but that's in the past now. I want to show you something, come inside dear." Bobbi was cautious as went through the door into the museum.

Once the two of them were inside, they walked through the exhibits. Bobbi having her eyes look at all the statues and artifacts surrounding the interior. Something definitely wasn't right about all of this, why would they need to come all this way. It was so she could be taken out in private, she would harder to capture than Hunter, but she wouldn't go down so easily or without a fight. Susan stopped at a display of a fight in war between American and Russian soldiers. "War always changes people. Men fighting for petty reasons and not paying to who gets caught in the crossfire" Susan went on to say. "It's a horrible thing, but it leads to a new world. Do you remember that there was this little museum I used to take you in our town? You wouldn't take your eyes off the displays of birds."

"No, actually" Bobbi retorted looking at the woman.

"No?" she asked confused as to what Bobbi was talking about. "When I was a kid, my mother would take me to aquariums and the zoo. My mother never had much interest in history and she definitely didn't forgive me after the fight seeing as though that was the last time I saw here" Bobbi explained in a bit of an aggressive tone keeping her eyes on Susan and her movements. Seeing as how she had been discovered. She took out her gun and aimed it at Bobbi.

"Clever girl, I didn't expect you to figure it out so soon." She kept her eyes on the woman's face as she asked "who are you?"

As she pressed the button on her shirt, she reverted back to her real self. The hologram fading to show a young woman with short blonde hair, blue eyes, a high black long sleeve shirt, pants and boots. Her belt had the same symbol as Natasha Romanoff and she had similar gauntlets on her hand. Natasha had told Bobbi that there was more than one black widow. This is what she meant.

* * *

It turned out to be a trap after all, Bobbi had stepped right into the hands of a widow. This situation wasn't good as Bobbi didn't move a muscle and stood her ground firmly; one wrong move and she'll pull the trigger. Keeping focused on trying to grab the gun, Bobbi took a step to the right and said "I'll ask again if I have to, who are you?" Keeping the same look of a smirk at Bobbi, the woman replied "that is none of your concern. You can simply call me, Yelena." Taking another couple of steps and Yelena went in the opposite direction. She then asked "what have you done with my mother?"

"Nothing" she answered "Your mother is completely safe. My boss just paid her a little visit so I could scan to pull off the disguise."

"I recognize the technology" Bobbi stated. "A woman I betrayed used a face mask of that tech as she was trying to kill me."

"Oh, I don't want to kill you" Yelena assured in a sarcastic tone raising her free hand, "my boss wants you and your partner alive. But I needed to take you out privately. Once we're done here, he will be a piece of cake."

"I won't go down easy" Bobbi retorted keeping her hands ready. With Yelena narrowing her eyes, she kept her finger on the trigger of the gun. Before she could open fire, Bobbi moved forward, grabbing Yelena. As she grabbed Bobbi's arms back, the bullet hit the roof. Bobbi tried to bring her arms down to get off a shot at Yelena but she knocks the gun out of her hands. The gun goes sliding across the floor with Yelena going for the first punch. Bobbi quickly blocks the punch and counters it with a punch to Yelena's stomach. As she backed up, Yelena commented "you're good, but I was holding back. Now, no more fun and games."

"I told you" Bobbi replied with her arms up "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"We'll just see about that in few minutes when you're unconscious on the floor" Yelena replied.

As Yelena makes another attempt to hit Bobbi, she dodges each of each other of her throws. Getting down, she leg sweeps Yelena tripping her to the floor. Being closer to the gun, Yelena moves to grab it. Moving to stop Yelena from reaching her firearm, she receives a kick from the Widow's boot. She slides back from the kick rolling across the floor hitting her back against the wall. Having Yelena aiming her gun at her again, Bobbi tried to look around for a way out. Getting up, Bobbi tackled Yelena through one of the open displays in the room. And after getting up first, Bobbi grabbed Yelena by the hair and gave her a punch to the head. But the Black Widow wasn't down quite yet, as Bobbi turns to look for her gun, Yelena grabs her foot causing her to stumble down.

"I'm not down just yet, don't think I'll be defeated either, sestra" Yelena yells.

Spinning around Bobbi kicks her into the shoulder "I know, Natasha told me about you. Guess you widows are tougher than people give you credit for."

Bobbi quickly gets up and runs towards her but before she can make it to her, Yelena is back on her feet. Yelena throws a punch towards Boobi, but she deflects with her arm it and counters it with a punch to Yelena face. She stumbles back but keeps on her face and lands a spin kick at Bobbi's face while she was trying to go in for another punch. Before Bobbi could regain her composure and see Yelena's next move, she had moved around and grabbed Bobbi with her arm on her shoulders, surrounding Bobbi's neck. Trying to get her off, Bobbi kicked her leg and used her elbow and flipped Yelena back over. As she tried to get back up, Bobbi had grabbed hold of the gun and hit Yelena with the holdster. Rendering her unconscious and ending the fight.

Catching her breath, Bobbi threw the gun away and proceeded to walk away. Taking out her phone, she got in contact with Hunter and was the first to speak when he picked up. "Hey, I'm all done here."

"Took you long enough, I'm tracking your phone's GPS. I'll be right there" Hunter stated in response.

"Good, because we'll need to get out of here quick" Bobbi replied.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I'll explain when you get here" Bobbi answered closing the door behind her. "Just hurry up."

* * *

Soon enough, Bobbi was outside, there was storm clouds setting in from the north as she took a look around the area. It was as empty as before, no there was only to wait for Hunter to return before Yelena woke up and chased after her. From the corner of her eye, Bobbi saw the car driving up to the building and parked close enough for Bobbi to walk up to it.

Once Bobbi was inside, Hunter asked "you alright?"

"Yeah" she answered with a nod. "Let's just get the hell out of town before we get into any more trouble."

"Yes ma'am" Hunter replied sarcastically as he turned on the engine and began to drive back onto the main road. After letting a few minutes pass, Hunter brought up the first question. "So, who was she?"

"Not 100 percent sure, but I know of the people like her. She was a widow."

"Okay" Hunter said confused and changed to look in his face "now you've lost me. I thought that was the name Romanoff had while she was with the Avengers."

"No, I don't mean how she's the 'black Widow'. But she shares the codename."

"Care to explain? Because I'm still not following."

"Natasha didn't get the codename from S.H.I.E.L.D. She'd already have it for years when she was a Russian spy. Of course I don't know everything about her, she always keeping some of her secrets to herself. But from what she did tell me, when she was a kid, she was taken to this school where she learned all of her school. To shoot a gun, defeat an opponent, etc. The Black Widow was one of the programs to train elite spies."

"Great, so Russia had an academy to train little girls to kill." Hunter replied. "A squad of black vans then a Russian assassin woman. Why do I get the feeling it's not a coincidence."

"There's a connection" Bobbi stated.

"What are you thinking?"

"I noticed when we left, her car was the same color and model as the ones before. She also said that she had orders to capture us, and take us to her boss. "

"That's a bit of a pull but fair enough. So did you happen to find who exactly the Widow was working for?"

"Didn't have time to ask. I was a little busy avoiding being punched in the face."

Seeing something coming into view at the left rear-view mirror, Hunter "ah bloody hell. Not this again,"

"What is it?" Bobbi asked him, wondering what was wrong.

"Check your mirror" Hunter answered, keeping an eye on his for another long moment.

As Bobbi took a look, the vans from before had come back. From what she could see, there were two on the right, behind their vehicle. Taking a look from behind, there were another to two towards the left.

"Crap" Bobbi muttered positioning herself back in her seat. "Keep going and don't stop unless you want to get us killed."

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice" Hunter replied sarcastically, hand on the wheel and a small smirk on his face. "Just hope they don't start shooting."

Keeping up their speed, Hunter looked for an intersect for them to get off the main road. But at least for now, the vans didn't seem to be doing much but follow them.

"What the hell are they waiting for?" Hunter asked out loud wondering why they weren't hit yet.

"I don't know" Bobbi replied. As one of the vans got closer, they sped forward until they hit the back of their car. Continuing, another came up alongside them and started bumping into their right side. "Ah damn" Bobbi commented feeling a

"Once again, you don't have to tell me twice" Hunter replied with a raised voice and accelerated the speed of their car. The vans behind them did the same as it quickly became a chase.

"Trying to catch us, right. More like trying to kill us" Hunter commented taking a quick look but keeping his focus on driving. Bobbi kept quiet as she rolled her eyes at him in response.

Seeing as to how they were catching up, Bobbi opened the glove compartment and asked Hunter "still got a gun over here?"

"Yes" Hunter answered curious, "but, why?"

Loading it, she explained "I'm gonna get these assholes off our backs."

Not disagreeing, Hunter let her open the window and replied "alright. Give em' hell."

As the window was fully open, Bobbi turned and popped her gun loaded and ready. Her target being the front tire of the cars. Open firing, it took the first two bullets to make an impact as the first van turned and flipped over. She let out a smile to success seeing their path was clear.

"That's my girl!" Hunter replied smiling back.

"Thanks" Bobbi replied getting back into her seat, seeing they were no longer being pursued.

Turning onto an intersect, Bobbi checked her GPS to their route.

"Just to be on the safe side, we're taking a definite detour" Hunter commented.

"That's fine with me, we're not gonna get that far by car anyway. We'll need to catch a train ride if we want to get up the mountain trail."

It seemed as though their path was clear as Hunter slowed down and they cruised along the empty road. The storm was setting in as thunder could be heard from outside. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy as a car's engine could be heard coming in their direction. Turning to the right one of the vans made a sharp turn, through the rails, as it hit their car from the side at high speed. As soon as their car was impacted, it went right through as it flipped and crashed. There was no more movement from either vehicle as it was a suicide attempt from the attacker.

* * *

There was nothing but the sound of the storm incoming and no movement from either vehicle. Until Hunter let out a moan, waking up from underneath the wreckage. Bobbi did the same a minute later. He took a look around to what had happened and try to move and get free. Letting out a breath, Bobbi asked "Hunter, you okay?"

Hunter replied "yeah. well aside from every bone feels as if it's broken, I'm good."

As she tried to move, she groaned and stated "we need to get out before this thing thinks about blowing."

"I think we're okay for now because I don't smell any fumes. But I get with you mean."

Failing to move, Bobbi mutters "dammit." Then tells Hunter "I'm stuck under the dash."

Turning so his feet facing the window, Hunter replied "just give me a sec."

After a few kicks, he managed to get the window open and get himself out. Getting out, he stretched his legs before getting over to Bobbi's side. There was no window to get in the way as he grabbed hold of Bobbi's arms and slowly moved her out.

Feeling herself being pulled, she told him "easy."

Once she was out, Hunter helped her stand up. "Something tells me the rest will be back soon enough." Bobbi commented taking a look around.

He gave her a nod back, as Bobbi then handed him the gun and walked over to the other van. The driver was lying still and unmoving as Bobbi was free to search him. He had a gun and some ammo in his jacket pocket as she claimed it and backed up.

Turning around, Hunter could see the lights from cars coming towards them. Bobbi could see the same from behind as she stood up and said "for the love of god."

Not seeing any alternative, Hunter replied saying "well I guess we don't have much choice. Come on." He then headed off the road into the woods. Having sarcastically thought to himself 'this totally isn't a horror movie waiting to happen.' Following behind, Bobbi could see the vans parking near the exit and escaped from sight.

As all of the vans were stopped, Yelena Belova stepped out and made her way to Bobbi and Hunter's car. She kneeled down to see that they had survived the crash and got away. Standing back up, she took a look around to see where they had gone. Noticing the footprints going into the right, she ordered the troops "go after them, shoot if you have to. But remember, you're being paid to bring them alive."

The men all called out "yes ma'am!" Heading to Bobbi and Hunter's direction.

* * *

And then you know what happened next, this was the sacrifice Bobbi and Hunter made to project S.H.I.E.L.D and their friends. Taking into account the danger, the kind of people that would be after them. Not being able to get any help. But, they were willing to get through all of it together. Waking up, the first feeling that hit Bobbi was pounding from her head. The next, a voice calling her name. From what she could remember, they were running from the assassin and fell. But everything that happened after that was a blurr. Taking a look around, her vision cleared to only see Hunter.

Seeing Bobbi was awake, Hunter let out a smile as he said "there you are bob. You alright?"

Giving a small nod and blinking for a moment to focus, she replied "yeah, couldn't be better."

Helping Bobbi sit up, Hunter stated to her "Well that was a lot bigger than expected, you blacked out."

Rubbing her neck, Bobbi replied "yeah. Pretty sure I hit my head on the way down."

He took a quick look to examine if she was okay. Luckily they had both managed to get away with a couple of scratches but before Bobbi could say anymore, she could hear the snapping of a branch. Hunter could hear the same as he looked back to see if someone was coming. Then moving quickly, he helped Bobbi to her feet as they hid with their backs up against the cliff side.

It was the blonde haired Black Widow before as she was looking to find Bobbi and Hunter unconscious or injured so she could take them. But found nothing as she left. After a long dreading moment to make sure they wouldn't be seen, Hunter stepped out as he lended a hand to Bobbi.

"I told you I'm okay" she announced assuring Hunter that she didn't need his help but still accepted his hand.

Once she was standing up, Hunter took a look around and asked "seems like we're in the clear. But we're not gonna get far with a busted van. Any ideas?"

Going ahead and starting to climb up, Bobbi replied "well we left a trail of dead bodies, one of them will most likely have a car."

Hunter followed behind as they got back to the top. Making their way back to the road, Bobbi and Hunter got back to the mercenaries that shot at them before.

As Hunter checked one of the bodies, she went over and told him "hey there's about 17 of them so I don't think we have time to check every body for a key."

Letting out a smile, as Hunter said "ha ha!" Taking the keys of one of the vans. "Now we won't need to."

She couldn't help but smile back and replied "alright, well done."

Getting back on the road, one of the vans was close by as they walked back over it. But first, Bobbi went back over to their wrecked car to try and see if they could salvage any of their stuff, luckily the trunk was not too badly damaged as Bobbi tried to open it. Seeing how it was jammed, she instructed Hunter "help me open this." He quickly caught up and assisted her. The trunk couldn't stay open for long as Bobbi grabbed their duffle bags. Picking them back up, they made their way back over to the van. Opening the door, Bobbi commented "this time, I drive." Hunter didn't argue as he shrugged and took both of their bags.

Tossing them in the back, Hunter got in the passenger seat as they get back on the road. They kept the windows open as they looked around the passing area, leaving the wreckage behind.

It had been a long day of them surviving as Hunter closed his window and relaxed himself and commented, "well that was a long, long day of the daily nonsense." Bobbi gave a small moan of "mhmm" in response and raised on of her arms from the wheel.

"Kind of makes you think of crazy lives we have going through all of it" Bobbi replied in a soft, exhausted tone.

"Hungry?" Hunter asked taking a look at Bobbi, but not bothering to move.

She replied "yeah, but we're still a few miles out from any town and we should try and stay on the road as long as possible."

"Got it" Hunter replied.

"You can go ahead and take a nap. I'll let you know when we get there" Bobbi stated seeing Hunter was tired.

He let out a yawn and didn't go against the idea of sleeping as he closed his eyes. Bobbi was able to pull through the drive as she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

 **We'll Return in a Moment**

Back in the city of New York City, it was a late night with rain pouring down everywhere. The lights making the city look as if it was a beautiful painting. There was a man in a office building looking at the city from the large window, and near the top of the building, looking down upon the streets and lower buildings. Letting his thoughts stir in silence, to turn his eye at the sound of the phone ringing. Walking back to his desk, he pushed the speaker button and answered the call. "Did you find them?" He asked in a firm voice.

"Yes" the woman answered from the other side of the line. It was Yelena Belenova talking to her boss about her attempt to capture Bobbi and Hunter. "But there was a slight problem."

Turning his straight face to a frown, the man then asked "what happened?"

"They were more persistent than we thought. We managed to wound and slow them, but the still escaped." Yelena explained with a straight tone, not fearing to reveal any answers.

Losing his temper, the man slammed his fist on the table and yelled "goddammit!" He then told her "you were supposed to be one of the world's topped assassin's. And I gave you, ONE simple job. AND YOU FAILED!"

"They won't get far, me and my men can track them down." Yelena retorted defending herself.

Letting out a sigh and releasing his fist, the man replied "no, you had your chance. Call in your men and report back. I'm moving on with the plan." Hanging up the phone, Norman thought to himself 'you won't get away from me. I've waited too long for anything to fail now.' Picking up the phone and pulling it to his ear, he dialed a number and waited for a response.

Once the person picked up, the man started the conversation saying "Thaddeus, it's me. It's been a long time old friend. Listen, I need a small favor from you …"

 **Next Time on Marvel's Most Wanted**

' _Last night, a collision took place north of town in which a mid size SUV was seemingly hit a mini truck sized van. When the local authorities arrived to see the damage, there were two bodies in the truck. But none, in the SUV. It can only be assumed that the victims in the other car survived, but did not stay to wait for medical help. In other news, it is officially the fifth month anniversary since there was an assassination attempt on the Russian Prime Minister, Dimitri Olsenko's, life, The two suspects caught on this day were day are recorded as Barbara Morse, and Lance Hunter. Upon their arrest, they pleaded that they were not trying to kill Prime Minister Dimitri, but were stopping a kue from members in his own party. Two were allowed to break free but the government's still hold accountable for their actions in Siberia and the three bodies they left behind. Despite the United States government, that stepped in to help with the questioning, Russia wanted their execution. Two are also unfortunately safe from any criminal activity or mobs, as a bounty of 50 thousand U.S dollars on their heads. Whether they are dead or alive upon collection. If any locals are to see Miss Morse and Mister Hunter, they are to immediately alert the proper authorities but do not engage as their records indicate they are highly trained and extremely dangerous.' - News woman on a TV in a diner._

 _Two days prior raft, a man visiting a prisoner at the 'Raft', prison says 'my name is Norman Osborn, and I am well-aware how who you are. Helmut Zemo, what if I told you, you could destroy the organization that spawned the Avengers.'_

 _As Bobbi and Hunter stop a man from following them, she asks 'who are you?' Hunter adds on 'and more importantly, why have you been tailing us?'_

 _While trying to gather intel, she tells Hunter 'If what we have, it's not much to go on about who exactly is after us or hired Yelena. But I know how we can find out and get free of them. Although neither of us are going to like where we have to go to get it. We're going to have to break into S.H.I.E.L.D.'_

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 2 - EYES EVERYWHERE_


End file.
